Rio: Evangelion series (preview): El beso
by Trisque
Summary: Este es un One-shot basado en el capítulo 15 de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Tambien es una muestra de lo que sera mi proximo proyecto "Rio: Evangelion series". Para mas información leed la nota al final del fic.


Rio: Evangelion Series (preview)

El Beso

"Oye Blu...¿Y si nos besamos?"-preguntó Perla tirada y aburrida en la mesa de la cocina.

Blu y Perla se habían quedado solos en la casa pues Linda había tenido que ir a una boda. Blu estaba tranquilamente apoyado en la pared escuchando su música mientras se leía un manga. Pen-Pen dormía plácidamente en el salón y Perla estaba en la cocina.

"¿Qué?"-preguntó el guacamayo un auricular para poder oír lo que le había dicho.- ¿Qué dices?

"Un beso...tu...no lo has hecho nunca ¿no?- dijo tranquilamente la guacamaya.

"No"-contestó sin saber a donde quería ir a parar.

"Pues entonces hagamoslo"-dijo ella completamente convencida.

"¿QUÉ?"-preguntó ruborizado el tímido Blu.- "¿Y por qué?"

"Pues para no aburrirnos"- le contestó Perla como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"¿Para no aburrirnos?"-preguntó Blu incrédulo.- "Pufff..."-suspiró complicado.

"¿No quieres besarte con una chica el mismo día que se murió tu madre? Claro que a lo mejor te está mirando desde el mas allá..."- dijo la guacamaya con toda la intención de molestar a Blu.

Ese día se cumplían 10 años de la muerte de la madre de blu...el apenas era un crio que poco después fue abandonado por su padre. Sin embargo ahora su padre, director de la agencia de reconstrucción de la vida NERV, lo había llamado para que pilotase la mayor maquina de guerra de la humanidad, el Evangelion. Y ese mismo día ambos habían ido a presentar sus respetos a la tumba de su madre... a un cuerpo que nunca había estado allí.

"No lo se..."-contestó con un tono algo decaído el guacamayo.

"¿O es que tienes miedo?"- le preguntó Perla con toda intención de molestar a Blu.

"¿Cómo voy a tener miedo de un beso?"-le contestó molesto y levantándose de donde estaba.

Perla se levantó de donde estaba convencida y caminó hacia el guacamayo.

"Oye...¿Te has lavado el pico?"- preguntó Perla. Blu asintió con la cabeza.- "Pues entonces vamos"- proclamó acercándose a él.

Cuando estaban a apenas unos centímetros, Blu cerró los ojos rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza. Perla los cerró también pero según acercaba su rostro al de Blu empezó a notar algo. El guacamayo, extrañado al notar que el beso no llegaba, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los color celeste de Perla. No podía evitarlo, eso ojos le volvían loco, soñaba con ellos cada noche...¿Como podía enamorarse de una persona que no paraba de meterse con él?¿Cómo podía enamorarse de una persona que salía a pelear con contra esas criaturas a las que llamaban Ángeles sabiendo que en una de esas peleas podrían morir?...Aunque no mostraba sus sentimientos, Perla pudo ver la duda de Blu en sus ojos...¿Por qué aun no le había besado?.

"No respires, el aire me hace cosquillas"-dijo la guacamaya.

Antes de que el guacamayo pudiese reaccionar, Perla le tapó los orificios nasales impidiéndole respirar y tirando de él, juntando sus picos en un beso forzado. Los segundos pasaban y Blu se debatía entre el gozar del "beso" que le estaba dando el ave a a la que secretamente amaba y la necesidad imperiosa por respirar. Perla por su parte no se podía creer lo que ocurría en su interior...todo esto había empezado por el simple hecho de que estaba aburrida y quería molestar a su compañero...pero ahora empezaba a notar algo mas mientras Blu empezaba a ponerse del mismo color de sus plumas por la falta de oxigeno.

Pasado un minuto, Perla se separó un poco soltando el pico de Blu permitiendole respirar aunque casi se le olvida el hacerlo... Cuando Blu consiguió recuperar el aliento casi por instinto volvió a besar a Perla.

Este acto, sorprendió muchisimo que ese idiota introvertido y autodestructivo pudiera actuar con tal atrevimiento. Curiosamente ese era la misma actitud que tenía dentro del Eva...decidido, imponente y atrevido. Le gustaba esa actitud...Le gustaba ese Blu... Pero cuando su madre se suicido siendo ella una cria se había prometido a si misma que jamas dependería de nadie pero...

De todas formas, Perla contaba con su real orgullo y éste no iba a permitir que la guacamaya pareciese débil. Alzó su ala dispuesta a darle una soberana bofetada a Blu... pero en lugar de bajar rápidamente, se deslizó suavemente hacía la nuca del guacamayo profundizando aun mas en el beso.

En un mundo lleno de caos, destrucción, donde seres bíblicos patrocinaban la muerte mientras organizaciones secretas conspiraban prácticamente con el mismo fin, dos jovenes pilotos, que habían estado solos por culpa de un pasado traumático, encontraban finalmente un alma complementaria. Un igual que los comprendía y amaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se separaron por la simple necesidad de coger aire.

"Te amo Perla..."-dijo cariñosamente Blu mirando a los profundos ojos azules de su compañera.

"Yo...también te amo "baka* _(N.A.: palabra japonesa que significa "idiota")_"- le contestó sonriente la guacamaya.

Ambos volvieron a besarse pero esta vez mas apasionadamente que antes. Sus caricias se volvieron involuntariamente mas atrevidas, sus cuerpos estaban encendidos al igual que sus mejillas. Movidos por amor y puro deseo, se fueron moviendo hasta la sala de estar de donde salia un recién levantado pingüino de clima cálido que ante semejante escena simplemente se fue a la nevera donde vivía.

La recién declarada pareja se tumbó lentamente en la alfombra del salón besandose entre las pequeñas y necesarias bocanadas de aire. Blu comento a bajar por el cuello de la guacamaya memorizando cada pluma del cuerpo de Perla con sus alas mientras ella no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos ante tales atenciones.

El guacamayo bajo su pervertida lengua por el abdomen de su pareja hasta que llegó a la parte mas añorada por él. Empezó a oler su dulce "talismán" y comenzó a saborearlo lo mejor que pudo haciendo que Perla comenzara a gritar de puro placer. El guacamayo gozó de cada una de las gotas del dulce y femenino néctar con el que era obsequiado. Aun con mas atrevimiento, introdujo las plumas de las alas dentro de su cálido y húmedo sexo y empezó a moverlas. A Perla comenzaba a nublarsele el juicio...¿Cómo era posible que ese macho tan introvertido pudiera hacer esas cosas?. La guacamaya acarició la cabeza de Blu pidiéndole mas. El guacamayo no la hizo esperar y continuó frotando su pequeño clítoris y acercó su cabeza al pico de ella para poder escuchar sus dulces y excitantes gemidos. Para Perla ya era imposible detener su salvaje respiración agitada haciendo que Blu quisiera llegar mas lejos.

"Te amo Blu, siempre te amé, aunque nunca lo hayas notado. Sé que fui muy fría y muy cruel contigo, pero créeme que así soy yo. Yo nunca aprendí a querer a nadie, ni a mi misma. Siempre aborrecí a todos, pero ahora creo en el amor y me doy cuenta de que a ti te quiero mucho Blu."- Volvió a confesar la guacamaya presa de los sentimientos y el placer.- "Ante estas declaraciones me encuentro muy vulnerable. Por favor, te suplico que hagas lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, hazme tuya."

El resto de lo que ocurrió aquella noche quedará grabado en las mentes de aquellos dos jóvenes y en la perversa imaginación de los lectores que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está una muestra de lo que será mi futuro proyecto. Evangelion series estará basada en el famoso anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Este fic mezclará el anime con la pélicula Rio, no se que saldrá de ahí pero espero que os guste. Esta "preview" en concreto es una escena del capítulo 15 del anime (por si queréis verlo (final X no incluido)). **

**En fin para cualquier critica, duda, queja o amenaza de muerte no olvidéis dejar una review o un PM. También podéis contactarme por la página de Facebook de la Comunidad Rio de habla Hispana (Que acaba de cumplir 50 likes Felicidades gente!). Os recomendaría que os vierais la serie para enteraros un poco de que va xD. En fin gracias a todos por leer y un saludo desde Galicia.  
**


End file.
